Consequences
by JustAColoradoGirl
Summary: How can two people who have loathed each other so deeply for so long, let things change. Why is it that common sense always seems to flee us at the time we need it most? DDr drama. Oneshort for now, may become chaptered in the future.


Author: BlackStarWolf

Authors Note: This is something that came to me at around 3:00 in the morning. I hope you all enjoy it. There might be another chapter or so to come, but for right now its will be labeled at a once shot. Thanks! Review please!

**CONSEQUENCES**

Hermione Granger stood in the middle of the room of Requirement, dropping her book bag as she moved the chairs and things aside. She'd been coming to the room every night for the past few weeks, practicing feverishly on her defense charms. The war was now upon them. It was only a matter of time it would be brought into the school itself.

She feared for Harry and Ron and also for herself. The turmoil was getting worse and the dissention within the school was becoming stronger and stronger. The castles defenses would soon be breached and the war would be brought within the castles own walls. Voldemort would come for Harry, sooner or Later he would lay siege upon the castle in order to find and kill him.

They had to be prepared. She needed to be absolutely stout with every charm, hex, spell, and potion she knew. She would do anything to protect those she loved. Anything.

She raised her wand and closed her eyes in order to concentrate on the first spell she was to try. She took a deep breath, and stretched her wand arm out a bit, when she was startled by a cool drawling voice.

"Well, Well, if it isn't Granger practicing her useless spells. Nice to see you Mudblood."

Hermione spun around to face a 7th year platinum blonde by the name of Draco Malfoy. He is lips were curled into an unsettling smile and his arms were crossed as though to exude some sort of higher air than anyone else.

She glared at him nastily.

"Sod off, Malfoy." She replied and then turned around again to face the targets she had set up for herself.

"Well, aren't we just a bloody ray of sunshine today? I try to be pleasant, but apparently your kind still haven't learned what we call manners." He said, taking a few steps closer to her.

If she hadn't been a Mudblood, he might have found her quite attractive in that know-it-all arrogant sort of way. She had a nice figure when it was obscured by her loose fitting school robes. In fact, at this particular moment in time she looked rather appealing to him in her tight jeans and white button up school blouse. Her chocolate brown hair was pinned up messily into a bun with stray curls falling out here and there.

"Oh come off it, Granger. I am not that repulsive, am I?" Malfoy asked, walking in front of her to face her once more.

She eyed him suspiciously, dropping her wand hand slowly to her side. This was very uncharacteristic of Malfoy. He was never this civil to her.

"What do you want Malfoy? You loathe me, remember? I am a disgusting muggle born riff raff that is dirtying the face of wizarding." Hermione said, slightly tapping her foot, as if she were slightly impatient with their conversation.

Malfoy looked her over a bit more before answering.

"Nothing's really changed, Granger. I just find it entertaining to chat with you amidst all the blood shed. It's a light spot in my day."

He smiled wickedly at her. Her stomach did a flip flop. He'd never given her a smile like that before. Not in all the years they'd known each other.

"You're the worst sort of person, Malfoy. You use people for you own twisted enjoyment. You truly disgust me." She breathed, looking him over as if the sight of he standing there sickened her.

For some odd reason Hermione's insolence intrigued Malfoy. It drew him to her, almost. He loved women who obeyed him and bent to his every whim, but he had to admit that this defiance that she displayed attracted him greatly. Dangerously, even.

Hermione was still staring angrily at him. She was annoyed that he still has the audacity to lull around the room disrupting her much needed practice.

Malfoy just smiled slyly at her in return and took a few more steps closer to her.

"You fascinate me, Granger. You should be bowing to me at this very moment, but instead you choose to stand and be defiant. I am a true wizard, you see, a true _Pure_blood." He drawled, looking her in the eyes.

"Go to hell you insufferable prat." Hermione spat. She couldn't believe the nerve he had to say something so ignorant and terrible to her, such as that. She stormed past him, now making her way quickly over to the exit, but was stopped.

Malfoy spun her around and held her by both shoulders. He studied her for a moment, taking in her facial expressions.

"Get your bloody hands off me!" Hermione yelled, but something completely unexpected silenced her pleas immediately.

He had kissed her. at first she tried to resist and pull away, squirming in his very strong grip. But soon she began to give in and kiss him back. There was a feeling inside her that she couldn't put away, something that drove her to kiss him back.

Soon one thing led to another and Malfoy found himself on top of her on the floor unbuttoning her blouse, as she undid his jeans. He kissed her passionately once again, a few stray strands of blonde falling over his face. He must have been losing his mind to be doing this. What was coming over him?

At last he let her pull off his shirt as he slid off her tight blue jeans and everything underneath them. Things only got more intimate from there on out.

A few hours later they lay on the floor asleep, Hermione resting her head in the crook of Malfoy's shoulder. She woke slowly, gazing around the room to find her surroundings. She was becoming startled, realizing that she was still in the Room of Requirement, then she suddenly grasped she was no longer wearing any clothes. She was now petrified. She glanced to the right of her to see a naked Malfoy sleeping beside her.

She scrambled to get up and looked desperately around for her blouse, knickers, and jeans. She found them and quickly put them on, not bothering to button all the buttons on her school uniform shirt.

She felt incredibly sick to her stomach, almost like she was going to vomit right there all over herself and the floor. What had she done? Sleeping with the enemy? What was wrong with her? Where was her common sense when she needed it the most?

She gazed anxiously around the room looking for her bag and wand, spotting them she rushed over and collected both before she headed for the exit.

She had slept with the enemy, with the worst person she knew. She'd betrayed her friends, her side, and their cause all in a short hour's time.

She had never felt so lost in all her life.

Hermione stalked out of the rooms exit and made her way down the empty school corridors. She was more confused than she could ever remember being, but most of all she felt dirty and unbearably alone.


End file.
